El Pensive
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Despues de una conversacion con Ginny sobre sus padres, Harry tiene la oportunidad de ver y conocer mas sobre su pasado.


Diclaimer: No soy la dueña de nada.

Dedicatoria: Este es el segundo Fic. Del mi auto reto y va dedicado a yma. ¡Espero que te guste!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**El ****Pensive**

Harry sonrió mientras terminaba de poner los últimos detalles. Había pasado la mayor parte de dos días organizando aquel picnic para celebrar el final de los T.I.M.Os de Ginny. Aunque claro ellos no habían terminado de por si… pero siendo sinceros¿a quien le importa celebrar par de días antes? Después de todo seria un buen descanso que ambos se tomarían, sin tener a Ron y a Hermione respirando de bajo de su cuello por no dejarla estudiar.

Todavía parte de el no podía creer que Ginny fuera su novia. Mucho menos el echo de que la hubiera besado en frente de todo el mundo como lo hizo. El nunca fue de crear ese tipo de espectáculo. Pero fue algo totalmente impulsivo. En el momento en que ella salto en sus brazos para abrazarlo y celebrar la victoria del juego, su celebro dio un 'shutdown' y aquel monstruo que había tomado residencia en su pecho desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ginny, tomo el mando. Lo demás como quien dice, era historia. Y la verdad no se arrepentía.

No fue hasta que termino de acomodar todo y se recostó de la palma, donde había puesto la colcha y la canasta con comida, que se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde hace más de 20 años atrás, su padre y sus amigos solían ponerse a molestar a otros estudiantes. Una escena que observo hace un año atrás le vino a la mente. Donde su padre y Sirius estaban torturando a Snape.

Parte de el había estado molesto cuando vio aquella memoria. Desde que entro al mundo mágico todo el mundo había estado diciéndole lo maravilloso que James y Lily Potter habían sido. Los pintaban prácticamente perfectos. Los mejores en la escuela. Y como una pareja perfecta. Sin embargo, lo que vio no conectaba con lo que decían. En aquella memoria su padre había actuado como un chico inmaduro. Un abusador. Y lo único que se podía decir de su madre es que lo odiaba. No importa lo que Remus, y Sirius dijeron mas tarde cuando Harry les pidió una explicación. Parte del seguía decepcionado. Harry suspiro y movió la cabeza de lado a lado para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Un olor a flores silvestres llego a el, al mismo tiempo que unas delicadas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

- Adivina quien es.- le susurro una voz en su oído.

- Hey, Gin. – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras la jalo por un brazo y la puso enfrente del. Dejando un beso en la mejilla de esta. - ¿Cómo estuvo el examen?

- Horrible. Gracias a Dios solo quedan otros 9 y termino.

- Bien, por que vamos a celebrar el final de los T.I.M.Os.

- ¿Ahora? – le dijo sorprendida. – te das cuenta que estos empezaron ayer y no terminan hasta la próxima semana¿no?

- ¿Y tu punto es?

- Estas loco¿lo sabias? – le dijo ella riendo mientras se acercaba a el y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Sip, creo que una linda pelirroja ya me lo había dicho antes. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esta y la acercaba un poco mas.

Después de un par de besos, los dos se sentaron a comer lo que Harry había traído. Aunque claro el no lo había preparado. _Gracias a Dios por Dobby_. Pensó Harry mientras veía a Ginny comiendo un par de uvas, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

- Harry¿estas bien? – le pregunto ella poniendo una de las uvas en su boca y la otra el los labios del.

El le sonrió y se comió la uva mientras asintió con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que aun no se sacaba a sus padres de su cabeza. Por alguna razón seguía pensando en la memoria de Snape.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si. Es solo que estaba pensando hace rato sobre mis padres. – le explico cuando vio la mirada de ella. Obviamente no iba a parar de preguntar hasta saber lo que pasaba con el.

- O. ¿Qué sobre ellos? – le pregunto mientras se sentó entre las piernas del, recostándose de su pecho. El puso sus manos sobre la cintura de esta. Ella puso sus manos sobre las del, y sonrió para si cuando el le dejo un pequeño beso en su cuello. - ¿Harry?

El respiro profundo. Su cabeza recostado en el hombre de esta. No quería hablar de eso. La última vez que lo hizo fue con Sirius. De echo, esa fue la ultima conversación con que tuvo con el. Con un pequeño golpe en el corazón, se acordó que fue gracias a ella que tuvo en primer lugar la oportunidad de ver por última vez a su padrino antes de aquella noche en el Ministerio. Dejo otro beso en el cuello y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Te acuerdas el año pasado cuando me encontraste en la biblioteca y me diste el huevo de pascua que tu mama había enviado?

- ¿Que querías hablar con Sirius? – Ella sintió a Harry asentir con la cabeza y le contó lo que había pasado con Snape, lo que vio, y la conversación que tuvo con Sirius y Remus. Ella lo escucho sin interrupciones y una vez termino, movió la cabeza del con una de sus manos, enredada en su cabello rebelde, y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. – Nadie es perfecto. – le dijo – Y esa memoria fue en punto de vista de Snape. Obviamente tu padre iba a quedar mal. – le ofreció una triste sonrisa y le dejo corto beso en los labios. – No hay nada que se pueda hacer sobre el pasado.

- Lo se, Gin. – dijo con un suspiro- Pero no es justo sabes. Hay tantas personas que siempre hablan de ellos tan bien y yo tengo que ver la memoria de la única persona en todo Hogwarts que los odiaba.

- Olvida eso Harry. Tú sabes que ellos, aunque no perfecto, eran buenas personas. Y lo más importante es que te amaban.

Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón. No había nada que se podía hacer. Además había pasado ya un año desde que presencio aquello. Debería ponerlo detrás del y mantener el memoria de sus padres, como eso. Dos padres que dieron su vida por su único hijo. No había mayor prueba de amor, que esa.

Gracias a Merlín, los labios de Ginny hicieron que todo pensamiento menos ella dejaran su mente. Al menos por el momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Sr. Potter

Harry escucho la estricta voz de su jefe de casa y paro en su camino. Había pasado casi una semana desde el picnic que tuvo con Ginny. Ella si algo, se había vuelto más ocupada con el final de sus T.I.M.Os. Aunque Harry no podía culparla. Sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era. Y ella tomaba mas clases de las que el tuvo.

- Si, profesora Mcgonagall.

- ¿Estas libre por el resto del día, cierto?

- Si.

- Bien. Ven con migo.

Harry suspiro y siguió ala Profesora McGonagall. Al menos ahora le estaba hablando sin el coraje que usualmente reservaba para el desde el incidente con Malfoy, cuando consiguió una detención que le prohibido jugar en el ultimo partido del año. Ambos entraron en el salón de clase, que se encontraba vació de estudiante alguno.

- Necesito tu ayuda en... ¡rayos! – grito la profesora – Espérame aquí Potter. Vengo enseguida.

En el momento en que la profesora McGonagall le dio la espalda, Harry hizo su camino hacia el frente del salón, donde puso su mochila en el asiento enfrente del escritorio de ella. Este estaba vació excepto por unas fotos y una vasija que reconoció como un '_pensive_'. Tomando en cuenta sus antiguas experiencias con dicho objeto, trato de mantenerse lejos del. Y hubiera tenido éxito de no haber escuchado una voz salir del.

- Y parece que los dos buscadores han visualizado la snitch.

Siendo un fanático del Quidditch y curioso por naturaleza, no aguanto mas y se acerco al objeto mágico. Mirando sobre su hombro para comprobar que estaba solo allí. Una vez lo hizo acerco su rostro ala vasija, tomo un golpe de aire y callo dentro.

No fue para su sorpresa ver que esta en medio de un juego de quidditch. No reconoció a nadie de los presentes, excepto algunos profesores, por lo que decidió que era otro tiempo. Miro al cielo para ver que el juego era entre Gryffindors y Slythering.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la voz que lo había llamado en primer lugar gritara nuevamente:

- Lily Evans acaba de atrapar la snitch. ¡Gryffindors gana! 350 a 40.

Harry observo con un nudo en su garganta como su madre se bajo de la escoba en la que había estado jugando, para ser abrazada y perderse en el reguero de estudiantes que bajaron a felicitar a los jugadores. Por un par de minutos no logro encontrarla hasta que finalmente, vio como ella y el resto de los jugadores hicieron su camino hasta el camerino para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que conocía al resto del equipo. Un par de gemelos con pelo marrón, iban a delante. Aun gritando su euforia por haber ganado. El echo de que llevaban bates le dejo saber sus posiciones. Y si no se equivocaba sus nombres eran Fabian y Gideon. Una imagen de ellos años mas tarde llego a su mente, de aquella foto que Moody le mostró, sobre la orden original. No fue hasta hace unos días atrás que se había enterrado que ambos jóvenes eran los hermanos menores de Molly Weasley.

Unos pasos mas atrás y de brinco en brinco, cantando la canción tema de hogwarts iban los cazadores del equipo. Un nudo aun más grande en su garganta, le hizo ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los merodeadores. Remus, Sirius y James.

Lily iba en último. Sus manos entrelazadas en el brazo de una chica rubia de ojos azules. Si Harry no se equivocaba ella era la guardián del equipo. Ambas iban susurrando y riéndose mientras le lanzaban miradas a los chicos del afrente.

Finalmente los 7 jugadores entraron a los camerinos. Hiendo directo a sus respectivos casilleros para sacar ropa y tomar una ducha. La joven con Lily fue la primera en entrar al área de las chicas, mientras que James hizo su camino hasta su amor imposible.

- Hey, Evans. Felicidades por esa atrapada.

- Mm. – fue lo único que esta le respondió mientras seguía sacando sus cosas dándole la espalda.

- Me preguntaba si querías – aunque no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

- No, James. No quiero salir con tigo. ¿No crees que sea hora de que te rindas de una vez y por completo? – le dijo volteándose y dándole una dura mirada. – entiende que jamás voy a salir con tigo. Ríndete ya.

Sin esperar una respuesta salio directo a las duchas, donde ya su amiga estaba.

- James, - comenzó a decir Sirius.

- Olvídalo, Sirius. – le dijo hiendo nuevamente a su casillero y sacando una toalla de allí y el resto de sus cosas. – Ella quiere que me rinda. Bien tal vez es hora de que lo haga. – dijo azotando la puerta del casillero y saliendo rumbo a las duchas de los chicos.

- Déjalo así. – le dijo Remus a Sirius cuando vio que abrió la boca para hablar.

Este asintió y una vez término de recoger sus cosas siguió a James a las duchas. Remus se voltio un poco para mirar a la puerta que daba ala ducha de las chicas para encontrar a Lily allí parada. Una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

- Deja de jugar con el así, Lily. No es justo.

- Remus yo…

- Tu quieres estar con el, tanto como el quiere estar con tigo. – le dijo en un tono áspero. – Deja de lastimarlo.

Acto seguido el siguió a sus dos amigos.

La memoria se volvió algo borrosa y antes de saber que paso sus alrededor habían cambiado. Esta vez estaba en la sala común. Era bastante tarde en la noche, y la mayoría de las chicas estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea. Obviamente muy emocionadas ante algo. Se acerco un poco para ver a su mama sentada en el medio de todo.

- ¿Cuándo es el baile, Lily? – pregunto una chica. Se veía años más joven, por lo que tendría que ser al menos de 4 año.

- Que no estabas escuchando, Monin. – dijo la chica rubia del equipo. – Es el 25 de diciembre.

Las chicas continuaron hablando encantadas sobre sus planes para el baile y Harry estaba comenzando a aburrirse cuando una presencia a las espaldas de su madre lo hizo aguantar la respiración. Parte del sabia lo que venia.

- Lily… - nuevamente James Potter fue interrumpido antes de decir algo más.

- No, James. No voy a ir al baile con tigo. – dijo en el mismo tono duro que obviamente había reservado para el uso personal de James Potter. – Ni ahora, ni nunca voy a salir con tigo. ¿Qué no entiendes?

La mayoría de las chicas la miraron como si estuviera loca por decirle que no a James. Aunque siendo eso un acto recurrente entre ellos, sabían que eran de esperarse. Aunque por primera vez, desde que James comenzó aquella infatuación con ella, mostró que estaba herido ante sus palabras.

Pero James no era nada si no orgulloso. Tomo un golpe de aire y tratando de no mostrar más emoción que la suficiente, le contesto.

- De hecho, Evans. Venia a informarte que no voy a poder asistir a la reunión de esta noche. Voy a estar fuera por un par de días y te toca a ti hacerte cargo de los prefectos. Cualquier problema, háblalo con McGonagall.

El tono que uso fue frió. Sin ninguna emoción presente y por no por primera vez en su vida, Lily se pregunto si no se le había pasado la mano con James. Sin saber bien que decirle asintió con la cabeza para dejarle saber que entendió. Este no espero nada mas, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la sala común. Sin mirar atrás.

Harry vio a su madre quedarse rodeada de las chicas por un par de minutos más. Una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban asuntes. Obviamente muchas cosas en su mente. Minutos mas tarde cuando todas las chicas hubieran subido a sus habitaciones, se levanto de su asiento y fue a una mesa cerca de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¿Remus? – dijo casi en susurro. Este era el único en aquella mesa. Ya era pasada la media noche y la sala común estaba vacía.

- ¿Lily? – le dijo en el tono paciente con el que suele hablarle a sus estudiantes.

- ¿Le pasa algo a James?

- ¿Por que la pregunta?

- Por que esta bien raro desde hace un par de semanas atrás. Y hoy… bueno esperaba que me invitara a salir, como siempre… - dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas – además, se veía un poco, preocupado. Triste.

- Le dijiste que te dejara en paz. Le pediste que parara. ¿Te sorprende tanto que lo hiciera?

- Le he pedido lo mismo por los últimos 3 años y no lo hizo. Así que si, me sorprende que lo hiciera.

- Supongo que ahora si se rindió. Como dijiste jamás ibas salir con el.

Lily suspiro y movió su mirada hacia la ventana. Le había pedido a James que parara con aquella obsesión desde que comenzó. Pero parte de ella estaba triste de que, por primera vez la escuchara.

- A el le pasa algo mas¿no es cierto? Esto no es solo sobre mí.

Remus le dio una triste sonrisa y suspiro. Cerró su libro y comenzó a recoger las cosas.

- Sus padres fueron asesinados por mortifagos anoche.

Remus le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras a su dormitorio. No miro atrás. De haberlo echo, hubiera visto como los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas ante aquella noticia.

La imagen volvió a verse borrosa y no fue una sorpresa para Harry cuando volvió a encontrarse con que sus alrededores habían cambiado. Esta vez estaba dentro del dormitorio de los varones. Si sus sentidos no le mentían, el mismo dormitorio que los gemelos utilizaron el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts.

3 de las 4 camas estaban vacías. Mientras que la única que tenía algún ocupante estaba lanzando una bola al aire y cacheándola. Tirado en la cama. Un calendario a su lado le dejo saber que era el 25 de diciembre. Seguramente todos los demás estarían en el baile. Harry tuvo solo unos momentos para preguntarse por que el no estaba allí antes de que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de cantazo y una delgada figura entrara en la habitación.

Si había una palabra para describir como ella se veía era: hermosa. Su cabello estaba en un complicado peinado completado con una pequeña, pero delicada tiara. Su vestido, verde esmeralda como sus ojos, acentuaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le permitía mantener su modestia. En los ojos de James (y Harry) se veía perfecta.

- Lily. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Que crees que ago? Estoy esperando que mi cita se bañe, y se vista para que me acompañe al baile.

- Ah – dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el techo tratando de no mirar a Lily. – Supongo que debí preguntar¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Mi respuesta no cambia. – dijo cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho – Así que avanza, báñate y vístete. Que ya de por si vamos tarde.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo saltando de la cama.

- No te voy a rogar, James. Tienes tres minutos.

Lily no le dio una segunda mirada mientras salio del cuarto. Por lo que no vio la sonrisa que amenazaba con romperle el rostro al joven cazador, mientras se movió de inmediato al baño. Este tampoco dio una segunda mirada a su cuarto mientras cerro la puerta. De haberlo echo, hubiera visto a dos de sus mejores amigos materializarse de pleno aire con diferentes expresiones.

- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Sirius aun en shock.

- Yo si. – Le contesto un sonriente Remus – Así que paga. Son 10 galleons que me debes.

Harry observo con una sonrisa en sus labios que todo se tornaba borroso nuevamente. Emocionado esta vez hacia lo que podía estar observando, vio con su corazón latiéndole más fuerte que esta vez estaba en una especie de catedral. Las personas presentes y en el lugar de que su padre y Sirius se encontraban, no le dejo lugar a duda de donde estaban.

La boda de James Potter con Lily Evans.

Se paro detrás de su padre una vez escucho la música comenzar. Varias damas entraron, pero Harry no le presto mucha atención a nada, excepto a la persona que sabia pronto haría su entrada. Aunque la sorpresa mayor fue el ver, en brazos de quien lo hizo.

Caminándola hacia el altar, donde James esperaba, estaba Remus Lupin.

Harry no presto mucha atención a la ceremonia. Sus ojos apenas dejaron a sus padres. El amor entre ellos era palpable y si creía su madre se había visto hermosa el día del baile, no había con que compararla en ese momento.

Cuanto tiempo paso allí, no lo supo. Pero de la ceremonia pasaron ala recepción. Vio como la fiesta se desarrollo. El primer baile de sus padres ahora de casados. Los discursos que Sirius, Remus, y Janice (La mejor amiga de Lily) dieron. Los vio jugar mientras se suponía estaban cortando el pastel y antes de lo que le gustaría vio como la memoria se volvía borrosa nuevamente.

Esta vez no tenia idea de donde estaba cuando todo se aclaro. El salón era enorme y estaba llena de gente. Esta vez si reconoció ala mayoría. Y si sus sentidos no fallaban, estaba en una reunión de la orden original.

Busco por todos lugares a sus padres y cuando los encontró el corazón casi se le sale por la boca. El estaba ahí. Tendría que tener un año a lo menos. Estaba en el suelo entre sus dos padres, quienes estaban sentados con otra pareja. Harry se acerco para ver a uno de los gemelos con los que ellos habían jugado Quidditch.

- Es preciosa, Gideon. – dijo Lily a la pequeña criatura que James tenia en las manos.

Gideon, les sonrió orgulloso mientras agarro la mano de su acompañante y volvió a mirar a los brazos de James.

- Hermosa. Es mi orgullo. No que no quiera a mis otros sobrinos, claro.

- Pero ella es la única niña. – dijo James con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza como si entendiera. – Es preciosa. ¿Como se llama otra vez?

- Ginevra. Pero Bill le puso Ginny y el resto de los chicos le siguieron.

- Mira, Harry. – Le dijo James mientras bajaba a la bebe lo suficiente para que su hijo la viera. – Una amiga para ti. Se llama Ginny.

Harry (bebe) se puso se puntillas para ver lo que su padre le mostraba. Miro a la bebe por unos segundos antes de dejarle un beso en la frente. Todos los adultos se echaron a reír.

- Nita. – Le dijo.

- Ginny, se llama, Ginny. – le dijo su madre.

A lo que Harry (bebe) negó con la cabeza y volvo a repetir.

- Nita.

Yo creo que hay alguien enamorado. – dijo James riendo.

- Aparentemente tú. – le dijo su esposa divertida – Ya que no has soltado a la niña desde que la trajeron.

Su esposo solo le dio una encantadora sonrisa y acerco ala criatura a su pecho. Lo cierto era que ella le había robado el corazón.

- Talvez. – fue lo único que admitió.

Harry (bebe) hizo su camino hasta la falta de su madre y con un brazo sobre el cuello de esta se balanceo hasta acercarse lo mas posible para ver nuevamente a Ginny, quien dormía pacíficamente en el pecho de su padre.

- ¡Ma! Nita, bebe. – le dijo mirando a su madre con sus ojos color esmeralda.

- Si, la bebe es bonita. – replico mientras lo acerco a su padre para que pudiera ver a la criatura.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Gideon al niño en los brazos de Lily.

Harry (bebe) asintió, y se movió para darle otro beso en la frente ala bebe.

- Mía. Bebe nita, mía. – dijo muy para la diversión de los adultos presentes.

- Ah, creo que tendrás que peleármela – le dijo su padre bromeando. Harry solo escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su madre y volvió a reclamar a la bebe como suya.

- Supongo que estaba destinado a caer por ella. – dijo James una vez terminaron de reír. – Potter y pelirrojas. Les digo es una maldición.

La risa de los adultos presentes se perdió mientras todo se volvió a tornar borroso. A diferencia de la última vez no hubo más ninguna memoria. Cuando todo se aclaro el estaba parado frente al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y esta estaba sentada corrigiendo trabajos.

- Profesora. – dijo Harry con sus mejillas coloradas aun ante la ultima memoria.

- No te preocupes Potter. – dijo esta sin levantar su mirada. – Gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora vete al Gran Comedor que la cena va a empezar.

Harry asintió sin poder creer o entender lo que estaba pasando. Recogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de de la profesora.

- Potter, por favor. Dale saludos a la Srta. Weasley.

Con una sonrisa en su labios, mientras que todo lo demás caía en su lugar, Harry salio corriendo a buscar a su novia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Aquí esta, el segundo fic. de mi auto reto. Espero que les guste ya que trabaje mucho en el. Por alguna razón, James no quería cooperar con mingo.

Bueno ya saben el reto continua abierto. Si quieren cualquier Fic. Solo pídanlo. Lo único que me tienen que dar es lo siguiente:

La (s) pareja (s).

No ago Harry/Hermione. Así que hay si me disculpan.

Si hay alguna trama en especial que quieran, la piden.

La Era en la que quieren que la historia se desarrolle.

Eso es todo y yo estaré encantada de hacerlo. Pueden dejar sus pedidos aquí, o enviarme un mail a si ya me voy. Recuerden dejar un mensaje para saber que les pareció esta historia.

¡Cuídense!


End file.
